A Witch's Thoughts
by use2b2t2
Summary: Rated M with reason.  If not an adult do not read. Ignore DH.  Ron and Hermione are married and she has been fantasizing of Severus Snape when Ron is away and her thoughts leak out.  He notices and take action.  Dark I think. Be the judge.  Bleded in Chad
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe. JK Rowling does and I write this for my enjoyment and others not making a penny from it.

A/N I started out writing this dark and then it got dark and fluffy, and back to totally dark. I have the alternate version already written around 5,000 word count and if you review that you want that version posted I'll do it if I get enough responses.

Hermione's thoughts and fantasies leak out and Severus Snape acts.

A Witches Thoughts

He watched her enter the Great Hall speaking to the students as she made her way up to the table to take her place for dinner. She was the only professor that did not bother with the Professor's entrance behind the table.

Professor Weasley took her place next to him. "Good Evening Professor Snape. I hope your day went well with no cauldron explosions to dampen it?"

"Hardly Professor Weasley. There is always a Longbottom to dampen my spirits every year. Tell me is your dunderhead husband due back soon?"

Hermione laughed. "It's Ron Professor Snape and he is due back tomorrow at 8 pm as the Quidditch season is complete as they did not make it to the finals this year. He'll probably be in a foul mood."

"Shame of the timing of his arrival." Snape drawled out. "Before curfew so there will be no chance for me to run into him. Pity."

"You bring out the worst in him when you both meet in darkened hallways Professor and you know as a spouse he has full right to be here and it doesn't help his mood when you drag him up to Minerva every time that you find him. And spending three days in the Infirmary last time does not help your relationship with him."

He snorted. "I will never have a "relationship" with your husband and you should press that fact upon him. Why you married him I will never understand but it is your life." Turning his attention back to his meal.

Hermione turned to her meal thinking of her dour associate. She had been having dark fantasies about her associate as of late and did not understand it. She was married after all, happily at that for Merlin's sake.

Her head leaked of her thoughts and fantasies of him and Snape caught them all. Six months he ignored them but he was a wizard after all. He would act tonight as she had patrol and would be at her room later with no witnesses present.

Snape wiped his lips and looked to the witch that was seated next to him. "You need to enter through the Staff entrance Professor Weasley. You leave yourself open to more work for yourself entering the Great Hall by the student entrance. They tend to waylay the errant professor that enters forcing more fulfilling tasks to add to your evening work."

She glanced to him and noticed his smirk. "The only thing I have tonight is marking papers so I would welcome any distraction from that and have patrol tonight as well. Have a good night Professor as I am sure you are disappointed on your lack of patrol duties tonight."

Snape stood up. "I will have a very interesting evening of that you can be sure of Professor Weasley. I have patrol tomorrow night and will make up the points that Slytherin will lose after your patrol. Until we meet again Professor Weasley." Turning away robes billowing behind him.

She watched him leave and shook her head. He was a bit of work after all and it took a year before he allowed a basic conversation with her and that was five years ago. It was well that he did not suspect the thoughts she had of him when Ron was away.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione finished her patrol and found herself at the door to her chambers and waved her wand to disable the protection charms protecting them. One would say she was paranoid but she had enough threats from the pureblood students to warrant them despite the defeat of Voldemort years ago.

She stepped into her chambers and the torches did not light up as normal. "Lumos!" Noticing her wand did not work. Fuck this was not good. Did a student manage to make it past her wards? She placed her hand on the knife that she always carried.

She felt pushed against a wall and a hand snaked into her robes forcing her hand to release the handle of the knife and heard the blade hit the wall and fell on the floor.

Calming herself she spoke out. "Whoever you are this is not a wise course of action. Let me go and I promise that I will not report this." Trying to turn to see if she could figure out who it was in the darkness.

She felt her body pulled back and pressed tightly against the intruder and felt lips upon her neck causing her to shudder hearing his low silky voice. "I assure you that I am not going to let you go and I doubt that you will report anything about this night."

Hermione struggled recognizing the voice "Snape let me go!" She shouted out.

He continued to kiss her neck and heard her moan out involuntarily. "I think not Hermione. Scream and shout all you want for no one will hear you and I've charmed the door in case you have unwanted visitors. I would hate to be disturbed." Removing her outer robes when he felt her struggles stop. "I know what you want and I have decided that I will give you what you desire."

"I'm married Snape. Leave now!" She snarled out. Gods she was turned on by his touch.

He removed her shirt and bra and turned her to face him in the dark. "You want this Granger. I know it so do not bother to deny it."

"It's Hermione Weasley." She whispered.

He unbuttoned the skirt revealed and pushed it down. "Not for me as I will always recognize you as Granger only."

He removed her panties and noticed that she her struggles stopped. She wanted this. She wanted him. He felt hands unbutton the many buttons on his outer robes and pulled them aside and began to work on the buttons of his cotton white shirt.

"Enough of this dalliance!" He growled out Vanishing his remaining clothes. "Touch!" He commanded pulling her small hand down and placing it on his rock hard cock sighing as he felt her warm hand do as he commanded as he pointed his wand and whispered a anti-pregnancy charm to her and placed his wand on the bed stand.

He bit her ear and demanded "Stroke it." Moaning out as she did as he was bade. He snaked his hand down and touched her, long finger finding her clitoris and touched it hearing her moan out.

"Oh Merlin!" She thought. She wanted this and any thoughts of her husband and marital status went away as he manipulated her lust. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply, giving in to what she desired.

He pulled her to bedchambers and threw her down on the bed.

"Light Severus. I need to see you."

"I think not and you take freedom with my given name Granger. I'll allow it for this one time." Binding her hands to the post of the bed.

He was over her in a flash sucking hard on the nipples of her pert breast and his hands running up and down her body until she moaned out begging for him to take her. He owned her.

She moaned out again feeling the tip of his long hard cock at her entrance. "You want this witch." He purred out. All of this appealed to his darker nature and he enjoyed the nugget that the young witch unknowingly tossed his way.

Hermione moaned out thrusting up her hips confirming his words

Her actions gave him the answer to his question and plunged deeply into her, his hard cock slamming into her and growled out. "This is want you want witch. Take it all!"

He slowed his stroke for a moment wrapping her legs around his shoulders and leaned into her increased his strokes once again enjoying the new depth that he found, satisfied as she shouted "Oh Merlin!"

"Curse you Granger as you belong to another." He muttered and then increased his strokes. "But I will take what I can." Focusing only on his release.

She matched him stroke for stroke and felt the first true orgasm that she had ever felt. "Severus!" Moving wildly about as the wizard continued to pound into her.

He continued feeling her body still beneath him until he felt his balls tighten and released into her, thrusting hard until he was finished and pulled her up to him.

He ran his hands down her body and pulled her tighter against him. "I enjoyed this moment Granger and every time that pathetic wizard touches you will only think of me and this night. And that is going to be a long time considering your marriage is life bound." Chuckling deeply. "You may find in time that you wish your husband an early demise. Shame to be stuck with one as boring in bed as Weasley."

She felt him release the ropes holding her to the bedpost and get up from the bed.

"Work on Occlemency witch. Your thoughts leak out. Not only your fantasies but your love life or lack of as well."

She heard the door open and when it closed the torches in her room flared back to life shining brightly in her room. Pulling her blanket over her, she slowly drifted off to sleep feeling numb and satisfied from the night's encounter. "Oh my Gods what have I done?" She muttered out as sleep took over.

The next evening Snape stood hidden in a dark alcove and watched the dunderhead arrive with flowers and entered her chambers. He concentrated on the witch for he did not need to be in eye contact and was in her mind in an instant. He chuckled as his face loomed to her mind as the dunderhead made his pathetic attempts to pleasure her.

He left the dark alcove, robes swirling about him. Everything you desire and obtained came with a price and he was one to know that very fact. And Hermione Weasley was realizing that as well.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N A few reviews suggesting that I continue on and I originally wrote it as a one shot. As I had an alternate story, I decided to blend it in. I hope that you enjoy it but I warn you it is still dark but possibly fluffy at the end.

Chapter 2 Thoughts

Hermione sat in the lawyer's office surprised that she was called to the reading of Severus Snapes's will for she had not seen or heard from him in fifty years. She brushed away her grey hair and looked to the lawyer in interest as she was the only one in his office along with her children.

"Miss Granger thank you for being here." The lawyer softly spoke.

"It's Hermione Weasley." She softly replied. Ron was not present as he died ten years ago in a freak Quidditch accident.

"The will addresses Hermione Granger and I have to refer to you in that address for now." The lawyer responded.

"It's okay. Can we get this over with?" She asked fearing what was in the will.

The lawyer began to read. _"I Severus Snape being of sound mind and body do declare this properly witnessed by the portrait Albus Dumbldore and my barrister D.A. Justice on my deathbed. All of my possessions, wealth, and potions residuals fall to one Hermione Granger Nee Weasley and her offspring. Hermione I remember that night and I cherished it as the years passed." _

Hermione smiled at the words as her children looked to her in confusion.

The barrister continued uncomfortable as this was the strangest will he ever read as most were straightforward with no personal thoughts. "_Hermione I hope that my worldly possessions will help you and your children as you push forward in whatever crusade that life takes you on. Remember that I will see you in the Veil when your time has come. I'll even allow you to share me with the dunderhead. After all, the Veil is just the beginning of another life."_

The barrister pushed a sealed envelope across the table to Hermione. "He left this for you as well."

Hermione placed it into her robes as the barrister slid over another document listing possessions and wealth along with figures from potions residuals and signed it and passed the documents over to her children to read.

"Mum. You'll never have to work again!" Rose spoke out in a shocked voice. The combined amount resulted in over three million galleons.

"So it seems Rose but there is a lot that I can do with the money for good causes." Patting her daughter's hand and looked to the barrister. "Is there any chance that the details of his will be leaked out?"

The barrister slid a Ministry document over to her. "No Mrs. Weasley. He took care of that and it is sealed and placed in the Department of Unspeakables. The contents will never be released unless you decide to share it. I suspect that you will not do so based upon the content."

She nodded. "Did he die alone?"

"No Mrs. Weasley. The portrait of Albus Dumbledore was sent from Hogwart's to his residence. I was there as well." The barrister gathered up the paperwork. "I'll leave you now and the funds and possessions should be transferred to you in a day or so. I have no other appointments so you can stay here as long as you need to."

Rose turned to her mother shocked and pleased at the same time. "Mum an affair with none other than Severus Snape Ex-Headmaster, spy, and hero of the Wizarding world? It's delicious and I never thought you had it in you."

"Hardly an affair Rose and you take too much after your father. "35, still single and no wedding prospects in the future despite the many wizards. Your father would have been the same as you if we were not bonded for life." She admonished remembering his dalliances in the past before he died. "It was one night well before you were conceived." She could not tell her children their father's past. "And it was the only time that I was unfaithful."

Hugo looked to his mum. "But it had to mean something to him. One does not leave three million galleons to a one night stand. It's crazy that he did not contact you after dad died." Moving to hug his mother.

"I knew about Dad's other women and he never left them anything when he was through with them. I found out the day I became of age and he took me to a brothel and encouraged me to sow my oats. I was horrified when he paid for a witch and led her upstairs. He told me later that you knew."

"I was bound in marriage for life to be with him Hugo so don't feel sad for me. Just because he ran around does not mean that he was a bad man Hugo. He was an excellent father to you both and a good husband. Looking back I should have invoked a fidelity clause." She chuckled. "But the life ceremony was suggested by your grandmother and we were young then and the world ahead of us after a bloody battle and readily accepted it."

She stood up and looked to her children. "Let's get out of here. Besides you need to get going Hugo as you need to take Arthur to Diagon Alley."

Hugo stood and smiled. "You're right Mum. Now I know how you felt when we left for Hogwart's. Lily has been a wreck and has visited Aunt Ginny every day."

Rose looked to her mother. "I have a date to get ready for anyway. I expect all the juicy details of your affair."

Hermione growled out. "Incourrigible witch. Only if you give me details of your affair with Scorpius Malfoy. One that got away if I remember correctly."

Rose laughed. "Touche Mum and will think about it."

They apparated out of the room and arrived at Hermione's cottage outside of Hogsmeade. Rose immediately left without a word apparting with a loud clap.

Hugo looked to his mother in worry. "Are you going to be okay Mum? I could stay with you."

Hermione ran her hand through her son's brown hair and hissed his cheek. "Always worried about me Hugo. I'll be fine dear. Now go. You have things to do with your family. Give Lilly and Arthur my love."

Hugo stood unsure for a moment and then turned his heel and apparated away.

She walked up the path to her cottage and entered looking to a picture of Ron for a moment before moving to her bedroom. Pulling a box out from under her bed she opened it and pulled out a picture walked to her study. She confiscated it years ago from her House from a camera toting trigger happy student that reminded her of Colin Creevey in her school years that died in the Final Battle. She placed the photo and the envelope from the barrister on her desk, wiping a tear from her eye as she moved to a shelf and picked up a bottle of Firewhiskey and glass and sat down at her desk.

She picked up the photo and looked to it. It really was a good photo of him sitting at the head table, hand under his chin as he looked out to the students, looking out eyes narrowed as he picked up a cup of tea.

Had fifty years really passed since she last saw him? Pouring a large portion of firewhiskey out and drank it down in one go sputtering for a moment. Hermione placed a hand on the envelope and looked to the picture closing her eyes remembering the past.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Past Remembered

HGSSHGSS

Snape noticed that Hermione did not enter by the Great Hall for breakfast and instead used the professor's entrance located behind the table and sat down beside him. "Professor Weasley I hope you had a good evening? I'll have to talk to my House again and provide them with a patrol schedule and strongly hint to avoid any shenanigans on your watch."

She chuckled and poured a glass of orange juice. "Why do you think the pickings of Gryffindor have been so slim for you of late? Since I have become Head of House I do the very thing."

He grumbled about irritating Know It Alls and left the table with his copy of the Daily Prophet tucked under his arm.

Hermione sat in her classroom waiting as her last class was open study for N.E. and a few students drifted in to take advantage of the open study time on school hours. Today she decided on a pop quiz and handed out parchments with two or three questions from each study to see how they would do. This way she would be free to get ahead on marking her papers so that her evening would be free when her husband arrived.

She placed her quill down. All that she could think about was her encounter with Severus. He fulfilled her fantasy and it was more than what she dreamed about. Such passion and aloofness at the same time. That was what she thought of in the past and now she wondered what it would have been like in a slightly altered scenario. She remembered his words that cursed her because she belonged to another. And his harsh words to her afterwards. He clearly acted on his own twisted interest alone not caring what she felt afterwards.

No this was wrong. She should not be thinking of another wizard at all. She was married and her husband would be arriving tonight. She picked up her quill and continued to grade her papers.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus sat in his study later sipping Firewhiskey, thoughts drifted toward Hermione. She gave herself to him with such passion despite it was a scenario that she created in the first place. That was unexpected knowing her psyche. Weasley did not know the gem of Hermione Granger and he hoped that the red-headed dunderhead would not hurt her because she deserved so much more.

He was drawn from his thoughts when he heard the tinkling of broken glass and looked to the shards on the floor and observed the remains of his glass on the floor realizing that he cared for the witch more than he should. He remembered his words cursing that she belonged to another.

The Floo flared green and he picked up the evening copy of the Daily Prophet and opened it. As expected the front page was full of news from the Quidditch season. There were pictures of the various end of season parties and his eyes were drawn to one large photo of Ron Weasley kissing a young witch with his hand snaked up her shirt, waving as he pulled the witch out of the picture.

He debated what he should do. The morning Prophet would be all over that as they are both war heroes and awarded Order of Merlin First Class. But if he sent the copy to her it would look petty considering what they had done. He knew that Potter and his wife would warn Hermione and looked to his watch and noticed it was 7:30 pm. Walking over to his wardrobe he pulled on his black outer robes and placed his wand into his pocket. Hermione never read the evening edition and he decided to delay the dunderhead so she could prepare.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione cleaned up her chambers and changed the bed sheets and blankets and went to soak in a bath filled with scents. She always enjoyed Ron's return as they spent the night catching up. It was hard to have him away for half a year at a time but she knew that it was important to him so she never complained.

Her mind drifted to Severus Snape and she quashed that thought. Being with her husband tonight would allay any thought of her colleague.

Her tempest spell sounded out and she jumped out of the bath and began to prepare for the arrival of her husband.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Snape stood at the entrance to the castle waiting and saw his target walking up and moved forward. 'Mr. Weasley once again you are back." He spat out.

Ron looked to his ex-professor. "You know I belong here Snape and I do not want to be dragged to the Headmistress' office again."

"If only one would send a parchment requesting access then there would be no problem. You have failed to do so once again." He lightly stated enjoying the look of anger on the red head's face.

"Come on Snape! Give a wizard a break. I have not seen my wife in six months and I want to be with her. I hope you have been treating her well. I know that you despise her being here."

"I have treated Professor Weasley exactly as she expects of me." Arching an eyebrow and smirked to the young man. "Unfortunately you have caught me at the beginning of my patrol duties so you will accompany me and then we will get clearance for your stay from the Headmistress afterwards."

Snape handed him his copy of the Prophet. "It will give you time to think of something to address this."

Ron opened the paper and muttered. "Oh shit."

Snape could not help himself. "I'm sure the witch you are married to will have words and I'm being generous enough to give you time to prepare your pitiful excuses. You are bonded for life are you not?"

"You've already sent this to her you bastard!" Ron snarled out and heard his ex professor laugh out heartily scaring him into silence.

"No Mr. Weasley. Why would I need to when I am sure that Ginny Potter will do so? She is her friend and Potter will do nothing to prevent it. You know the morning addition will focus on you two like moths in light. Come along Mr. Weasley as you detain me from my duties."

HGSSHGSS

Hermione finished her preparations and slipped into the white see through lingerie that Ron loved. She heard a tap at her window and opened it allowing the white owl from Harry to fly in and took the parchment and paper from the bird's beak. She watched in surprise as the owl flew away not bothering to stay as it normally did so.

She opened the parchment first and read it, recognizing the neat scrawl from Ginny.

_Hermione,_

_I know you do not read the evening edition and I wanted to warn you. I'm sorry that my brother is a prat. Harry said that we should send this to you so that you would be prepared. I'm always here if you need me. _

_Love Ginny_

Hermione looked to the parchment for a moment confused and the opened up that copy of the Daily Prophet that accompanied it. She saw the picture and initial speculations of her marriage.

It was the conformation of what she always suspected.

She sat at her desk and waited for her husband to arrive.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

"Headmistress I have an un-cleared visitor once again." Snape spoke out. "Is he authorized to be here?"

Minerva looked up from her copy of the Prophet and glared at the red head. "As much as I want to deny him rights he is a spouse. Severus you are free to go."

Snape said nothing and grabbed a handful of floo powder. "You are still a dunderhead and always will be one Mr. Weasley." Tossing it in and was gone in a flash of green fire.

Minerva turned to the young wizard. "You are free to go Mr. Weasley and I will inform the staff that you will be about once again."

Ron recognized the abrupt dismissal and left without a word.

He stood at the door of his wife's chambers and decided that he would come clean on everything. Entering it he found her wearing the lingerie that he enjoyed.

"Welcome home Ronald." Hermione spoke and did not bother to raise her chair and held out the paper. "I suppose you want to explain this?"

Oh shit Ron thought praying that her wand was not close by. She was addressing him in his formal name and that was not good.

"There is nothing to explain wife." Speaking gruffly and falling to the old values of pure-bloods that his family did not follow. "Though married I have the right to take any witch that I want. I'm sorry Hermione and don't think that I do not love you. I do but I need more."

"How dare you fall back to pure-blood nonsense that your family does not hold? How long has this been going on?" She shrilled out. "I have a right to know."

Ron looked to her. "The whole time that we have been married." He whispered feeling guilty.

"We are bonded for life Ronald and your actions place me in a difficult situation. Is it correct to think that you will not change?"

"It is Hermione. Even if you left this place I doubt that I would change. I curse my mum that we agreed to be bonded for life. And it seemed right at the time. I do love you Hermione don't get me wrong. But I do not love you enough to be only yours. I find that I need more and you cannot provide it. I'm going now . I have always been careful in the past and I'm sorry that I fucked up. But I'm sure you'll come up with a solution for us." Moving to leave.

"Oh no you don't Ronald Weasley." Hermione shouted and pointed her wand to him. "You are not going to run off and hide from the press leaving me to deal with this alone. You are staying here until end the end of the school year."

Ron held up his hands. Where in Merlin did she pull her wand from as she was wearing lingerie that barely hid her body. "Okay I'll stay. Just don't Avis birds at me again!" Remembering the flock that attacked him when he was in school.

Hermione watched him for a moment and then pointed her wand to the sofa and conjured it into a thin mattress on the floor. "Do not even think of leaving in the night Ronald. It will be worse for you if I have to hunt you down and I'll get your mother to help me."

Ron looked to the thin mattress on the floor. "Could you at least give me a blanket?"

She removed her lingerie and threw it on the ground in front of her husband and walked to her bedroom slamming the door shut behind her.

Sitting on her bed she cried. She suspected that he had affairs on the side and wondered for the last year. But Ron admitting his infidelity the whole time that they were married was just too much. What was it about her that made him stray?

Hermione suddenly thought of her night with Severus Snape. Was she the same as her husband? No! She shouted out in her mind. I've never purposely looked to someone else for sex. The man took advantage of her for his own ends. But she did not fight when he stated his intentions instead allowing the wizard to have his way with her.

She covered herself up and cried until she fell asleep.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

"Get up!" She hissed to Ron as she kicked him lightly in the ribs. "You have twenty minutes to get ready."

Ron sat up in his makeshift bed and glared at her. "You've never required me to attend anything but dinner when here."

"Damage control Ronald. I am going to be the supportive wife. After all the press is going to focus on me alone stating there must be something wrong with me to cause you to stray. There is three weeks till the end of school and you will attend all meals. I'll be waiting for you at the entrance to the Great Hall." She left him to get ready.

Ron stood up and went to her bedroom to pull on fresh robes cursing the press.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione entered the Great Hall walking beside Ron as the busy room fell into silence all eyes on the couple walking down the row of tables. She noticed students looking at the Prophet and pointing to Ron as they walked and held her head up high.

Ron immediately sat at the Head table leaving the seat open next to Snape. There was no way he was sitting next to that greasy git.

"Good Morning Professor Snape." Hermione spoke to her colleague as she sat in the chair next to him.

Snape did not bother to look up from his paper. "A better morning for me then it is for you Professor Weasley."

Minerva stood up from her chair and snapped out to the students, voice echoing in the near silent hall. "You have classes in one hour. I suggest you finish your meal and head to them."

The students immediately began to eat and the noise level went back up as students rushed to finish their breakfast as the old witch's feathers were ruffled.

The hall quickly emptied of staff and students leaving Minerva, Hermione, and Snape at the table.

Minerva moved to sit down next to Ron. "Your actions have placed Hermione's employment here in jeopardy Mr. Weasley. Hogwart's prides itself with obtaining the best to teach the students of this school. Scandal is not tolerated here and that includes the spouses of the staff as it reflects on the teacher."

Ron looked to his ex Head of House in anger. "Snape is still here and there has been enough scandal with him."

"A respectable wizard who sacrificed all, name cleared and considered a hero. You do not find his name in a negative light in the papers."

Ron grew angry when he heard Snape speak out loud enough for Ron and Hermione to hear. "Being an ex-spy has its advantages as I know how to hide my questionable activities."

Snape snapped his paper closed and stood up. "Headmistress I take my leave of you." He turned and looked to Hermione. "You'll be missed Professor Weasley." Leaving the hall robes billowing behind him. The Headmistress was clever pulling a guilt trip on the dunderhead. There was no way that she would fire her Defense Against The Dark Arts professor.

"Professor Weasley walk with me to your class." Minerva stood and motioned Hermione to follow her.

Ron watched Hermione leave with the Headmistress. He felt miserable because if Hermione lost her job then she would be travelling with him, greatly curtailing his activities. No because her teaching career meant so much her, correcting his thoughts after a moment.

Hermione walked beside the Headmistress in silence dwelling on her words and followed her into an unused classroom. Oh Gods she was about to be fired.

"Headmistress…" She began.

"I'm not going to release you Hermione. I was hoping to instill some guilt into your husband because he did not look particularly remorseful. Maybe it will help you deal with your situation."

Hermione hugged the old witch. "Thanks Minerva but I'm not sure it will help. I learned something about Ron last night. I'm stuck in a relationship that I do not want now because he told me that he will not change."

Minerva patted Hermione's shoulder. "I know dear but you need to find a way as you both have no choice in the matter. During summer break you both need to come up with something acceptable. It will not be easy Hermione and I'm sure you'll come up with something. I'm always here if you need me Hermione. Attend your classes and I hope Slytherin will not be a handful for you today."

She entered her class of 7th Year Slytherin and Gryffindor sitting down and waiting for class to begin. Walking down the aisle she heard a Slytherin speak out. "Our Professor is lacking in marital duties. We know how important that is, don't we mates?"

She ignored the laughter from the Slytherins and sat down at her desk and noticed a phial of potion and a note.

_Granger I'm sure you know how to use this potion and work it into your defense lessons today. One drop should do._

No signature but she recognized the spidery sprawl of the handwriting. Picking up a phial she uncapped smelled it recognizing its contents and placed it down on her desk.

The low hmm of the students silenced when they noticed their professor looking to them with a smile and a glint in her eye that they had never seen before.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione was drawn out of her memory of the past smiling. She used the potion exactly as he expected of her. She poured herself another helping of Firewhiskey picking up the letter from Severus Snape and looked to it wondering of its contents.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I forgot that this story was not complete due to the updating issues that I had. Posting now

Please think about those that are suffering in Japan and if you are able to, make a donation to an organization that is reaching out. Do your research and help those that are in need.

The fluffy ending I guess and I hoped you enjoyed the blended story.

Chapter 4

_Hermione was drawn out of her memory of the past smiling. She used the potion exactly as he expected of her. She poured herself another helping of Firewhiskey picking up the letter from Severus Snape and looked to it wondering of its contents._

Hermione drank the contents down and fell back to the past to her first Defense class of the day consisting of 7th year Gryffindor and Slytherin.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

She looked to her class before she stood up to address the students. "Mister Travers I need your assistance today in a class exercise as today's class is about Veriteserum and its effect. Approach my desk."

Travers stood up. You can't make me Professor as use of Veriteserum is illegal outside of the Ministry."

Hermione chuckled. "I can Mister Travers as I am not going to ask you any questions of illegal activities and you are of age and this is for educational benefit. This potion…" Picking up the phial and held it up to the class. "Is from Professor Snape so I know that it is correctly brewed. Everyone has a choice so here is yours. You can decline where I will immediately send you up to the Headmistress with a recommendation for expulsion for willful disrespect of a Professor's character or you can elect to participate in this class exercise. You have one minute to decide. Shame if you decline as there is only a few weeks until you graduate."

"I'll do it!" Travers spat out and joined his professor at the front of the class.

She lectured them on the effects of the potion and watched the students take notes. "Very good." Pleased at the class interaction. "Slytherin students will write questions and answers about what is truthfully known about Mister Travers. You have five minutes and can consult amongst yourselves Slytherin."

The Slytherins immediately jump up and joined together whispering as a witch wrote on a piece of parchment.

A witch walked down and handed the parchment to Hermione and walked back to her desk without a word.

Hermione took her quill and lined out three questions. "Some of these are not appropriate for a class demonstration." Pulling out a chalkboard to where Travers could not see it and tapped her wand to it revealing the questions and answers. "These are the questions I will be asking and you see the answer. I will then ask a control question of my own and Mister Travers will answer if all is true after the potion wears off. You can see my question on the board as well without an answer."

The students looked to her question and knew the answer immediately with no doubt in their mind.

The classroom door opened and Professor Snape entered the classroom and sat down at the back of the class. "The Headmistress sent me down to make sure the potion is acceptable Professor Weasley." He drawled out and looked bored. He was not surprised that Mister Travers was up there and he would have a word with him later.

Not showing her surprise at the Potions Professor's entrance she continued. "I'll give you a moment to prepare yourself. Try to fight the potion and lie and you can tell us how it was afterwards. Stick out your tongue when ready."

Travers closed his eyes and breathed deeply for a few moments feeling fear before he stuck out his tongue.

"I am placing a single drop onto your tongue and it will have effect for five minutes. I want you to fight it."

The room was in complete silence as they waited for their professor to continue.

Hermione started with the standard questions of his name, age, and House affiliation. "Not so bad is it Mister Travers?"

"No." He replied in a dreamy voice.

"Now to the questions provided. Remember to fight it. Did you cry every night for the first week when you arrived at Hogwart's missing your family?"

"Yes"

"Do you hate the muggle born here at school feeling that they are not worthy?"

The class noticed a pause before he hissed out. "Yes." It was obvious that the wizard was fighting the question.

Hermione asked the last question of the Slytherins input. "Do you hate Professor Weasley?"

A long pause as Travers snarled out. "Yes she is a Mudblood and has no right to teach those that are better than her!"

Hermione looked to the young man. She knew that he did not like her and surprised at the anger in his voice. "You are doing well Mister Travers and one more question and I will be through. Are you a virgin?"

The whole class waited as they knew the answer was no. His reputation was well known in the school. They watched as their fellow student shook fighting the potions hold stronger than any other question.

"Yes."

The students whispered to themselves and Hermione silenced them. "Write down your observations right now and then observe Mister Travers as he comes out of the potions influence."

The students did as she bade and then waited as their classmate looked around clearly in control of his thoughts.

Hermione wrote the answer down to her last question and pushed the board to allow Travers to read the questions and answers on the board. "Tell the class Mister Travers. Is everything true?"

The class watched the horrified expression on his face at the last question and replied. "Yes." Looking down to his feet. His reputation was shot.

"Class dismissed and everyone will write out their observations. It is due tomorrow."

The students left as one Gryffindor told another. "I always believed Harmony when she said she was not with that snake." Leaving the classroom.

Hermione looked to her student. "Talk about marital relations when you are qualified to speak of them Mister Travers. As a virgin I question your previous statement about me."

Travers spoke out angrily. "How dare you using this! I'll have words with my father you Mud..."

Snape stood up. "Mister Travers you will come with me and we shall have a chat about this." Interrupting the boy and motioned him to follow out of the office.

Travers noticed his Head of House in the back of the classroom. Oh shit he was in for it.

Hermione watched the student join her colleague and walk out the door and wondered why he would help her. It was obvious that he knew his House and the trouble that would be caused.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione pulled herself to the present and looked to the parchment in her hand remembering the Headmistress's outlash at the definite illegal use and admonished them both after staff meeting the next day.

After the Headmistress left Hermione and Snape alone she asked. "Why?"

"All professors need to be treated respectfully and you are no exception despite the poor choices you have made. Good evening Professor Granger."

She did not miss his address of her with her maiden name.

Hermione broke the seal of letter that Severus left her and began to read.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know that you are wondering about my will and why I left everything to you. _

_You are thinking about the past right as you read this and I will address that. I knew that you would be hurt when the dunderhead showed up and I delayed him so you could prepare. You held up to the vindictive articles about you so well._

_Minerva maneuvered us into the last few Hogmeade's visits and you took him along and I understood it. I was there to make sure the fool did not do anything stupid. Every time we were around one another I knew what you were thinking about. You were with him but you wanted me. You were torn between your vow and what you wanted when you realized your situation. I told you that your thoughts leaked and I hope you did something about that._

_When the dunderhead arrived back I realized that I wanted you and no one else. You gave yourself up to me and yes I acted on vindictiveness for my own pleasure but I realized it was much more than a simple vindictive fuck later. So after end of year I submitted my resignation and walked away to leave you to pick up the pieces of your marriage because that was what you desired. You would have felt guilty and ashamed if you acted on what you thought about with me._

_Over time I remembered the night that we shared and came to regret my parting words to you. I did not realize that I wanted you for my own and angry at your life vow._

_Time went on and you picked up the pieces as I knew you would and you settled into life._

_I know that you wonder why I did not contact you after the dunderhead died. I was not sorry at the news of his death as I knew he continued his ways and that you accepted it as your lot in life._

_The answer is this. I was scared. Afraid of your rejection after so much time had passed. Grown children and all. How would you explain my interest as I had not been seen in so many years? But I noticed the joy and love that you shared with your children so I decided to stay away. Yes I did spy on you from time to time. It is what I excel at after all._

_So many times I wanted to take you into my arms and love you in the way a witch such as you deserved to be loved. But it was not to be._

_As the words in my will spoke I will be waiting for you in the Veil and if the Fates allow it, perhaps I will have a chance to show you exactly what I feel about you. It is all that I pray for as I lay here waiting for my life to end on this bed._

_I know that this is different from what you remember me. A cold, uncaring wizard and I am that. But allow a dying wizard his final thoughts. They say that death sets one free and I hope the words are true. I look forward to the Veil now Hermione Granger._

_Severus_

She placed the letter down and cried. After Ron's death she would have accepted him no matter what as she grew to love him as well despite the harshness of their one encounter remembering his words when he took her cursing that she belonged to another. It was why she kept the picture after so many years.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Fifty more years passed as 86 year Hugo Weasley ran off the many witches and wizards visiting his dying mother, stating her wish that they should remember her when living and not on her deathbed.

He sat down in a chair beside her bed noticing that the chambers of her bedroom had not changed despite her twenty years of being the Headmistress of Hogwarts. She took up the position after Rose was murdered and she witnessed the Kiss of a wizard named Travers blaming herself for his sister's death. He never understood it and Mum would never talk of it.

He sighed and stood up watching her sleep holding tight to a picture and a parchment and decided to give an update to the portraits in her office.

Walking into her office he walked up to a large frame with a brass plate embossed "Severus Snape Headmaster of Hogwarts" surprised that it was there as it had not been so in the twenty years that he visited. "She is dying." He stated to the portrait.

The Headmaster in dark black robes looked down to him. "I know."

The portrait's response was so cold, words angering him as he remembered the wizard's will.

"How can you be that way? I heard your will and I know that you cared about Mum." Hugo barked back in anger.

The portrait's stoic features softened. "Go back to your mother young Hugo. She does not have much time left."

Hugo looked to the portrait. "I am hardly a spry young wizard Headmaster Snape."

The portrait chuckled at the wizard's response reminding him of Hermione from long ago. "When you are dead and hanging on a wall everyone is young."

He walked to the door of his mother's bedchambers and looked to the portrait. "Did you love her Headmaster Snape?"

"I still do Hugo Weasley."

Hugo missed the other portraits startled gasps at the revelation as he entered her chambers to rejoin his mum.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hugo dozed in the chair beside the bed and woke hearing his mother growl out. "Harry we've got to move! The Deatheaters will be onto us in a flash." She must be dreaming about the past and flight from Voldemort all those years ago.

He stood up noticing a healer from St Mungo's standing over his mother and performing diagnostic spells and then fluffed the pillows up. "There is nothing more to be done Hugo but to keep her comfortable. I think she will pass before sunrise if not before. And after she is gone there will be no one left that fought and saved us in the Final Battle."

Hugo spoke. "Thank you Jacob for everything that you've done and I appreciate you fighting the Ministry allowing her to remain here."

The young wizard looked to him. "Everyone deserves to choose where they want to be at before they travel to the Veil. I remember my great grand mum talk of her when she told us about the dark days of Voldemort. It was an honor for me to stand behind her request. I'll be in the office and send an owl to the Ministry as they demand updates from me. Just open the door and I will be there if you need anything from me." Leaving Hugo.

"Thank you son for staying with me." Hermione struggled to pull herself up to a sitting position.

Hugo rushed to help her sit up pushing pillows behind to support her. "I've told you that I would always be here for you."

"Sweet Hugo you have always been there for me. Now pull out that muggle device and play the CD. They forget the past and you need to remind them Hugo. There is an ill wind blowing and they ignore the warnings of an old witch so content in peace that they do notice the Darkness growing. You must make sure everyone hears this so they can prevail."

Hugo pulled out the CD player and hit play and her strong voice from a week ago sounded out. "I am Hermione Weasley and I am recording the true story of the fight against Voldemort so that you can prepare…"

Hermione motioned for him to turn it off. "Good enough Hugo and make sure to warn anyone that listens. That wizard in Germany is Dark and will cause trouble."

"I will Mum." Tucking the CD player back into the pocket of his robes.

She observed her son looking to the parchment and picture in her hands. "I suppose you want to know why I have these here on my death bed."

"I did not want to seem nosey but I remember that parchment. It was from his will."

Hermione handed her son the parchment. "It is and I suppose it is time for you to read it and I think you will understand."

He read the parchment and set it down on the bed stand. "It explains the portraits arrival in your office. He told me that he loves you and it did not use the endearment of the past as I expect a portrait to use."

His mother handed him the battered photo that she held. "This was taken just before he left Hogwart's."

He looked to the picture. There were not many pictures of Headmaster Snape in existence and in this photo he was younger than the image of the portrait.

"Mum, I could bring his portrait in. Perhaps you can talk to him?"

"No Hugo as the parchment he left me promises that he will meet me in the Veil. No, I want to remember him the way he was when I knew him." She whispered.

Hugo pulled the pillow from her back and laid her down. "Rest Mum as our conversation has tired you out."

Hermione kissed his cheek. "You're right Hugo and I am so tired. I never expected to live this long and I do miss them all. Harry, Ginny, Neville, Rose and everyone. And your father as well even though I knew he was never content with me alone. I could never figure that out and it pained me so much through the years." A tear formed and ran down her wrinkled cheek. "You are a good son Hugo and do not mourn for me for I know when I close my eyes I will not open them again. Make sure to warn them Hugo."

"I will Mum I promise you." Whispering as he watched eyes close and settle into sleep. He fell into his chair and cried knowing that very soon his mother would begin her trip to the Veil.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hugo woke to the faint beam of sunrise shining into the room and looked about. The room grew a bit colder and noticed a semi-solid form standing next to the bed. Hs life study was ghosts and the wizard standing was not one. "You are not a ghost."

"I am a soul pulled here to gather your mother. She called to me and the Veil allowed me to pass so I can be with her for her travel. It doesn't happen often." The form drily replied.

Hugo picked up the picture and looked to the form. "You are Severus Snape but you do not look like the portrait in the next room as you are a lot older."

"You see me as I am in her memory. I'm glad of it as I did not age gracefully. The stress of being a double spy and a bitter man takes a toll on one you know."

Hugo looked to him excited. "How is the Veil? What is it like? Is it the Nirvana that is promised?"

Severus smiled. "You are so much like your mother Hugo Weasley. Questioning and ignoring everything around you. I'm not about to give up secrets but I will tell you this as it is important. It is all in how you live and how you die. The Veil is a Sorting Hat for your next life. Be quiet now."

Hugo followed the wizards gaze and noticed that his mother's breathing was erratic. He rushed over and held his mother's hand whispering his love for her.

The rays of sunlight filled the room as Hermione took one deep rattling breath and stilled.

Hugo began to cry and heard the voice of his Mum. "Severus what in Merlin are you doing here?"

He turned around and saw his mum in a younger semi-solid form looking to the form of the ex-Headmaster. "Seems that you pulled me to you Hermione and I am not complaining as I have wanted you in my arms for so long and the only thing that I desired in life and death. And I am happy to announce that I will not have to share you with the dunderhead after all."

Hugo watched as his mum rush into the wizard's opened arms and kissed him passionately as they faded away. He opened the door and Jacob entered running diagnostics and declared his mother dead.

He felt a strange sense of happiness as he realized that his Mum got exactly what she wanted her entire life.

Be well Severus Snape and treat Mum well for I will be meeting up with you again. He looked to his Mum's body for a moment and walked out of the room comforted in the fact that she was finally with one who truly loved her.

Fin


End file.
